


До ста тридцати и выше

by Shuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuya/pseuds/Shuya
Summary: Бокуто собирается прожить до ста тридцати лет. 292-й главе манги посвящается.





	До ста тридцати и выше

– Вы собираетесь прожить до ста тридцати лет, Бокуто-сан? Такое возможно?

– Не веришь? – Бокуто оборачивается. Его спина прямая, руки расслаблены. Его ровный голос Акааши не узнаёт. – Не веришь в меня? Или не допускаешь такую возможность?

Акааши медлит.

– Ваше желание похвально. Вы любите жизнь.

– А ты нет? – Бокуто смотрит в упор. Акааши опускает взгляд. Разговоры о волейболе привычнее. Статистика игр, неудачные пасы – безопасное русло.

– Я пока не думал о старости, – уклончиво отвечает он.

– А я думал и уже всё решил.

Акааши давит в себе любопытство, запечатывает, заталкивает на дно. Серьёзный и вдумчивый Бокуто – редкий гость в их общении. Узнавать его Акааши не спешит. Этот малознакомый ему человек всегда рушит правила, стирает границы, рождает возможности. Акааши держится за хрупкий остов их дружбы, как за спасательный круг, отпусти его, – и горизонта не станет. Ясные и очевидные вещи обретут иной смысл. Мир поменяет палитру красок. 

Акааши с третьей попытки удаётся нажать кнопку вызова лифта. Уверенность Бокуто пульсирует, опаляет жаром, едва не сбивает с ног. Акааши бьёт дрожь, он зябко ёжится и прячет пальцы в куртке. Мастерка кажется ему чужой и холодной. Перед глазами стоят небо и огни небоскрёбов. 

Сто тридцать лет быть темнотой. Сто тридцать лет следить за тем, как свет разгорается ярче. Поднимается от этажа к этажу и достигает звёзд. 

Сто тридцать лет – слишком долго для Акааши. 

Сто тридцать лет – слишком мало для Бокуто.

Лифт сигналит о прибытии, Акааши заходит внутрь. Золото кабины ослепляет, выжигает что-то внутри. Крупицы самоконтроля тают, как льдинки. Акааши – чёртова глыба льда, полная жадности. Тёмные мысли отравляют его.

Бокуто молчит. Держит руки по швам и двигает пальцами. Лифт с гулом поднимается. С мелодичной трелью распахивает нутро и выталкивает Акааши. Комку тьмы не место среди света и жара. Комку тьмы – самое место в их общей спальне.

– Если хочешь, мы можем посмотреть кино, – подаёт голос Бокуто.

Акааши оглядывается.

– Режим, Бокуто-сан. Вы должны соблюдать режим.

Бокуто пожимает плечами.

– Это всего лишь короткометражка. Тринадцать минут. Артхаус о небожителях.

– Артхаус о небожителях, – повторяет Акааши.

– Там герой не хочет купаться в лучах славы. Выбирает уединение и серость мирских будней, – поясняет Бокуто.

Акааши пристально изучает его. Ищет в неподвижном лице привычный окрас эмоций.

– Если это полный сюжет, то нам лучше отправиться спать.

Бокуто придавливает его взглядом, подаёт корпус вперёд.

– Я посмотрел его восемь раз. Тебе понравится, Акааши.

– Там есть другие герои?

– Есть.

– Что они делают?

– Ждут. Одного упрямого парня.

Акааши кивает, будто эта фраза что-то действительно ему говорит.

– Тогда нам лучшее поторопиться, нужно успеть до отбоя.

Бокуто победно вскидывает кулак.


End file.
